This invention relates generally to receiving devices for converting electromagnetic waves or signals into audio or visual form and relates more particularly to such a receiver having an antenna and associated receiver circuitry.
It is known that the receiver circuitry of a common receiver device may produce noise if the antenna associated with the receiver device is positioned in close proximity to the circuitry. It is also known that an operator of the receiver who is standing too close to the antenna may interfere with or distort signals that would ordinarily be detected by the antenna.
It would be desirable to provide a receiver device having an antenna and associated circuitry which when set up for use are disposed in such a positional relationship to one another that the likelihood that the receiver circuitry will produce interference noise in the receiver as a consequence of the closeness of the antenna to the circuitry or that an operator who operates the receiver will interfere with signals transmitted toward the antenna is substantially reduced. It would also be desirable that such an antenna is capable of being easily transported between sites of use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved receiver assembly including an antenna and associated receiver circuitry which are capable of being moved relative to one another between a condition of non-use for storage or easy transport of the assembly and a condition of use at which the antenna is disposed remote of the receiver circuitry to reduce the likelihood of interference noise produced by the circuitry or the interference of signals moving toward the antenna by an operator of the receiver.